Come Home Soon
by LaSpirit
Summary: What if Severus had a wife and children that nobody knew about? what would his families life be like during the war with Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1: Stars

1Come Home Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot and the characters that you do not recognize.

Chapter One: Stars

As she walked towards their house with the groceries, Belinda Snape could already tell that they had a long and cold winter ahead of them. As she opened the gate that lead into the yard, Captain, their great Dane, came rushing over. "Captain...don't you dare!" Belinda could tell that he was about to jump. She opened the front door and made her way to the kitchen through the dining room. "Anne, I'm home." Anne was their nanny, housekeeper, and most importantly, their friend. Severus had hired her about a month before he had left, and that was two years ago.

Even though Belinda had not seen Severus in two years, she knew that he was still alive. He always sent the kids there birthday presents, and Christmas presents. He managed to do the same for Belinda but he also managed to send her there anniversary present and every morning when she woke up, there was a fresh lily laying on the pillow beside her. The lili was there flower. He had gotten her a bouquet of them on their first date, the day he had proposed, she had carried them down the isle at their wedding, and he had gotten them for her when she was in the hospital with the twins.

"Theo and Gabrielle are asleep, they've had a long day." Anne announced as she started to put the groceries as well. "From the looks of it so did you."

"Do I have any messages?" Belinda asked. Maybe there was one from Severus saying that he was coming home. Belinda hoped, but she knew that it was doubtful.

"You have two messages from you sister. She wants to have lunch tomorrow. She asked you to go by the office and pick up your parents on the way." Anne said with an exasperated sigh.

"Did she say where to meat her at?" Belinda already had an idea of where it was going to be.

"She said to meat at the Three Broomsticks at 1:00. It sounded important." Anne moved towards the fridge and began to put the lunch meat away.

"It's always important with Hermione." Belinda stated. She had easily begun to get annoyed with her sister, or as Severus called her, 'an insufferable little know-it-all'. Hermione had always been the perfect child. Hermione had been Valid Victorian and after she had graduated she had become a healer. Belinda had guessed that she had become jealous of Hermione when they both had lived with their parents. After all, Hermione had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Belinda had went to a public highschool. Hermione had straight A's, Belinda had average C's and B's. Hermione had the best friends, and later the boyfriend that every parent wanted for the daughter. Belinda had no friends and all the guys at her highschool had been intimidated by her because she rode horses and she kept to herself.

But that had all changed now. Belinda had a family. She had Severus, Theo, Gabrielle, and Anne. She was no longer jealous of her sister. She had learned to accept Hermione for who she was, a great person. And Belinda now had a family of her own to look after.

"Belinda, are you okay?" Anne had seen the far away look in her friends face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thing of the past. Listen, I'm going to go upstairs, check on the kids, take a nice long bath, then go to bed and begin again tomorrow." Belinda was getting tired of her daily routine without Severus. Even though he had told her that they had enough many so that she did not have to work, Belinda did not want to sit around the house all day. Yes, she loved her kids dearly, but at this age they would take naps during the day, and play in the yard when they were awake. After Belinda was getting the household chores done, she was getting bored. Even though she had no magical background, Severus had pulled some strings and gotten her a job at the Ministry, as a secretary. Even thought the job was trying she loved the hustle and bustle of the office. It mad her feel inspired.

"There's a plate of pasta in the oven for you. You really should eat something." Anne was worried about her friend, she had gotten a smaller appetite since Severus had left.

"It's okay Anne, I'll take an apple up with me." All Belinda wanted to do was to curl up in bed.

She made her way upstairs and into the children's room. Belinda looked up at the ceiling and saw a shooting star go by. She made a wish. Severus had enchanted the ceiling to look like the sky the night they brought the children home from the hospital.

"Gabrielle has you eyes Severus, and Theo had your hair. Oh how I wish you could see them Severus...they miss you so much. I miss you...please, please God, let him come home soon." There were silent tears running down her face as she kissed the children goodnight, she slowly made her way to her bedroom, after all tomorrow would bring new adventures.

**A.N: So what did you think? Please, Please, read and review. Belinda, and Severus' relationship before the children and before they were married will be explained throughout the story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**A.N: Most of the Music that will be featured in this story will be country. I hope every one enjoy's it. Remember, if you read it, then please review. **

**Chapter Two: Dreams **

It was completely dark in the house. Normally Severus liked the dark, but not under these circumstances. There could be a Death Eater lurking anywhere. He motioned to Harry to start making his way up the stairs. Severus would guard his back. In this empty black house, Severus could not help but be reminded of his own family. He missed Belinda, and the children. He hadn't seen Theo and Gabrielle in almost two years. They must have gotten really big. He could kill Voldemort for taking him away from his family, of course the Voldemort did not know that he had a family. After all, the only person who did now was Dumbledore, and he was dead now, thanks to him. That was one of the hardest things that Severus had ever had to do. But he new that Dumbledore wanted him to. If Severus hadn't killed him, Draco would have been killed, and Severus own life had been in danger. When Severus told Dumbledore that he had planned to marry Belinda, him and Dumbledore had decided that it be best to keep it a secret, even from Miss Granger. When Belinda had the twins, she had told her family that she had eloped with someone, and that he had later died in a plane crash. They decided that this was for the best.

Severus slowly followed Harry up stairs. Severus was still amazed that Harry would even consider working with Severus, even if it was to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Voldemort may be evil, but no one could deny that he was indeed powerful, not even Dumbledore. "Can you see anything Harry?" Severus finally decided that it was alright to whisper. All he heard was silence. "Harry?"

"It's okay. Why didn't you tell me that this was my parents place Severus?" Harry was beginning to get and edge on his voice.

"I thought that you already knew, after all you have seen pictures of the place." How he and Harry had become friends, Severus had no idea. Frankly, Severus was amazed that Harry would every trust him again.

"Severus, look." Harry was pointing towards a closet on the far end of the room, near the window, "It's glowing." They very cautiously moved over to closet. With Severus standing on one side of the door, wand at the ready, Harry swung open the door. They both gasped, inside was a small child.

Somewhere between  
What can and can't be seen  
I knelt in your springYou dusted off my wings  
Your kiss upon my face  
Feels like a brush with grace  
Baby, that's all it takes  
To take me higher

If true love really does exist  
It would feel as pure as this  
Baby, it's as if  
We're dancing with angels  
Stealing light from shooting stars  
We're just taking what is ours  
In each other's arm  
We're dancing with angels

How did we find  
Smooth blue in a crooked sky  
Could be love winds  
Gold threads through a grand design  
Your whisper on my skin  
Familiar healing wind  
We must be slipping in  
Heaven's windows

If true love really does exist  
It would feel as pure as this  
Baby, it's as if  
We're dancing with angels  
Stealing light from shooting stars  
We're just taking what is ours  
In each other's arm  
We're dancing with angels

Oh, oh, oh, oh -- oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, ah, ah, ah -- ah, ah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh -- oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, ah, ah, ah -- yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah) Your kiss upon my face  
(Yeah) Feels like a brush with grace  
(Yeah) Baby, that's all it takes  
To take me higher

If true love really does exist  
It would feel as pure as thisBaby, it's as if  
We're dancing with angels  
Stealing light from shooting stars  
We're just taking what is ours  
In each other's arm  
We're dancing with angels

If true love really does exist  
It would feel as pure as this  
Baby, it's as if  
We're dancing with angels  
Stealing light from shooting stars  
We're just taking what is ours  
In each other's arm  
We're dancing with angels

Angels, angels  
Dancing with, dancing with, dancing with angels  
Angels, angels

The music, played in the back of Belinda's mind as she dreamed of a memory from long ago.

"_Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you, you remember Harry?" Hermione was obviously to excited to even had recognized Belinda standing next to her parents, at twenty three Belinda was still extremely shy. But Harry had noticed her. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Belinda, it's so good to see you all again." Belinda smirked, while her little sister scowled at her. As they all were visiting Belinda noticed somebody dressed all in black, heading towards them. He had long black hair, and green eyes. The one thing that had caught Belinda's attention, was the way that he looked at Hermione, with pure hatred. Belinda liked him from the very beginning. "Mr. Potter, I suggest that you and your girlfriend find you places, the ceremony is about to begin." as he turned to walk away, Belinda turned towards Harry and spoke for the first time, "Who was that?" She hoped that he had a very sexy name, his features just implied that he did. "That greasy git was Professor Snape. That's one good thing about graduating, we'll never have to put up with his sarcastic ass ever again." Harry's voice was filled with hatred. _

_All through out the ceremony, Belinda could not stop staring at him. At one point he must have felt this, because he turned around and their eyes met. Neither on dared to break the lock. Finally, there was an applause as Hermione had finished her Valid Victorian speech. Slowly a Professor with auburn hair stood up. "Thank, you Hermione. Ladies and gentlemen may I present our fellow graduates." Again there was an applause. "Shortly following the ceremony there will be a graduation ball. Honoring the graduates of this year. Every one is invited." Again there was an applause and everyone stood, and tried to find each other. Belinda was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not notice anybody come up behind her until they touched her arm. She jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'd did not mean to startle you." It was the Professor. "Oh, that's alright, I've been distracted lately." He smirked, Belinda blushed. _

"_I'm Severus Snape." _

"_Belinda Granger." He slowly took her had and kissed it. _

"_A pleasure to meat you Miss Granger." _

"_Please, call me Belinda." Belinda was certain that she was a deep crimson by now_

"_Alright but only if you call me Severus. Tell me Belinda, Are you going to the Ball?" Severus's voice sounded hopeful. _

"_I don't know, it really is up to my parents." Belinda was beginning to feel anxious. _

" _Well, I will let you go and find them then. I hope to see you there." He kissed her hand and departed once more. _

"Mommy, Mommy." Belinda was startled out of her dream by Gabrielle jumping up on her. "What are we doing today Mommy?" Theo asked running into the room.

She hugged and kissed them both good morning. "Well, I thought that this morning would could ride the horses to the pond and feed the ducks. This afternoon I have to go and have lunch with Aunt Hermione though."

There were shouts of "We want to go to."

"Perhaps another time. Right now why don't you go get dressed and then go and see if Anne has anything for breakfast, while Mommy takes a shower, okay?"

"Okay!" They both bounded out of the room, quickly followed by their cat Begorra.

As Belinda started the Shower and undressed she wondered what surprises today would bring.

**A.N: Well what did you think? Please read and review. **


	3. Author's Note

1**A.N: Sorry everyone but I won't be able to update until summer begins, I promise that I will finish the story, so check around June 5th. The Chapter may be short but I promise that I will have a new chapter up by then. Thanks for being Patient with me and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewer's, you are the reason that the story must continue. Have a good rest of school year! **


End file.
